When Crows Turn White
by Aether Freeze12th
Summary: Upon seeing stream and torrents, a girl finds that not all goodness is good. Sometimes it is even suffocating if you know you don't deserve it. Tainted with such thoughts, a light is not light at all.
1. Crows

I don't own any thing from GC.  
Here goes nothing!

* * *

**When Crows Become White**

_**W**__ith the burden of carrying a dying light, a hope for co-existence with a being who is stained of darkness shall never be granted, unless a certain crow turns white._

* * *

I glanced at my fan, the fan I had carried ever since I started this journey of mine. Some say it is a useless weapon, you can never serve a fatal blow with this, but that is exactly the point. Never deal a fatal blow, just knock them off. This puny fan is what keeps me alive, it is one of the few remnant of what used to be the Gaonite civilization.

Along with the sacred talismans, these are the only things I brought when I started my journey to the City of magic, in order to permanently seal these vile beings in my body. Torment me if they want but I would rather sacrifice my own body than the world. It is what I have learned through the years, my sacrifice will never be in vain. But upon witnessing how I am still living today, how my fellow priestesses died to help me stay alive, how many of them have tried protecting the village only for it to be destroyed in the end, I learned that not every sacrifice pays off.

So in the coming days I am sure not every thing I will do will benefit me, not everything will be pure, but I will keep on fighting till I see the day when I will be free of this task of protect this delicate seal. I will fight till the day when I can finally touch other people, to be with them and get closer to them. To know more about this intricate cycle called life. I know one day it will come… even if it is the day when a crows turn white.

I will ….

"Rin... Rin! ...RIN!"

I snapped out of my reverie, I saw Lire, the elven archer I met in the ruins of the ancient civilization. From her I learned that the city I was looking for was already torn apart, centuries ago actually. To think that Gaon was this isolated from the world, maybe that is also my fate, to be as isolated as I…

"Rin!"

I broke out of another trance, it really bothers me a lot now. Wait, wait now stop thinking and start listening Rin! You started daydreaming again.

"What is it?"

"We have noticed that you bouts of staring to space are not getting any better. In fact, it may even be getting worse."

"I am sorry to bother every one of you."

"Nah, it is not everyone actually. You know of a certain Highlander and the Demons, they did not say anything at all but before we get sidetracked... Rin, as much as we want you to think over and over again you must snap out of it. Counat is long gone and the only one who can help you now is Mari, who is still missing. We don't want anyone else missing from the group right from our noses, so can you please just keep those reveries during the time we are not engaged in battle?"

"Sorry."

"I understand but try to focus a little longer. We are nearing our headquarters now, so just a few more hours and you can think over and over again. Just promise me to wait until we reach Serdin, okay?"

"Of course. Thank you for understanding."

"And one more thing, once we get home I suppose you need to spend more time with everyone. You need to know what it is to be part of the Grand Chase don't you? That is why I am telling you this, don't go near Asin. He is a rather erratic, I mean his behavior is quite odd, even crazed if you asked me."

"Why?"

"You'll probably learn soon enough. Behind you!"

I sent a whirlwind behind me. It knocked a harpy that tried to pounce on me while Lire and I were still talking. Lire shot an arrow while the beast was dizzy and it punctured right through. I cringed at the thought of killing a living thing, but I just looked away and saw a multitude of them coming towards us.

After battling the swarm of foul breathing bird beast, I saw their dead bodies piled up into a heap. The Chase said these are remnants of the forces that once had overtaken Bermesiah, a continent where we are now, a few months back. The fauna of Bermesiah used to be tame and lovable, at least that's what Arme told me, but a force of Evil from the now dead "Queen of Darkness" Kaze'Aze changed them into monsters. That was the reason why the Grand Chase was formed, to take down that evil queen, but now they had gone up to places far off to hunt down the cause of her corruption and journey through new continents. I pitied these monsters, the once gracious animals now savage beasts. I had the urge to purify them but I stopped myself from doing so. The Chase have yet to see my full capacity and I still haven't or actually can't tell them the forces grappling inside me.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the Castle, a peculiar looking building where a ruler dwells. In our village, our chiefs dwelt among us, in an ordinary house save for a special room.

* * *

During my stay with the Chase, by talking to them one chaser a day, I've learned the vast culture unknown to Gaon, the formation of a group who are trained for actual battle, was it called an Army? I learned that the spiritual connection was researched and was called Magic, and so on. I've learned that they had a different set of Gods, or should we say Watchmen for the Gods, beings blessed with high spirituality in a continent called Xenia, to govern the world, their origins still unknown. I've learned that humans had war with each other, usually for power, a topic that I almost fainted listening to. Life was so different in Gaon, when everyone is just so peaceful and loving and ….

I have talked to almost everyone now. The demons just let me watch them train, a certain Highlander has let me watch him sleep, and Jin had let me see him meditate, although this was short-lived because Amy decided to paint his face while meditating.

Amy let me peer and "play" with her weapons, weapons more bizarre than my fan, Elesis and Ronan talked about a war. Lass told me more about that war, Lire just told me stories of their journey. Ryan led me into their home-grown forest, and Lime babbled about the Ancient Gods, I asked her about Agnesia, she just tilted her head and told me that what she knows that the Goddess just suddenly disappeared. The only person I haven't talked to yet was Asin.

* * *

A tried approaching him but he always runs off to who knows where, always finding a place to hide. When I tried approaching him in his meditation, He usually ignored my antics, something I respect him for, now that is true meditation. He is not tough guy to talk to. Usually he is just an eyesore for the rest of the chase, popping out of nowhere, saying sarcastic stuff then popping out again. Sometimes, he just smiles for no reason, laughing all the way when beating a poor monster down. I admit this guy might need to tighten his mind's screws.

One time though, I saw him by a bamboo grove, there with a sad expression and closed eyes. I silently tried going near him, but being the klutz that I am, I tripped and fell over him. He seems to be asleep though and when I tried getting Up, I felt myself being pushed down along with my breath being taken away.

I saw Asin, straddling me with a face I have never seen before. Was it because I woke him up? Was it because of something else? Could it be because of hidden lust? My mind stared dimming, but I could remember his face suddenly changing, from bloodlust to a shocked one. He ran and he ran deeper.

I felt his pain, I saw it in his eyes. Only if I could get closer to him, maybe I'll see someone who can understand by demise. I pondered on Him, he looked so irritating back then, but after seeing his rather shocked expression I felt pity for him. I don't know why, certainly it was not love, but I felt that I built an unknown connection with him, as if somebody close died in his arms. But how can I be sure? How can I be so confident that he can share with me at least a part of my burden to know more about the war of light and darkness in me and outside me?

Can it be because I saw through his façade? That I saw him not a cool flowing river, but a torrential stream, going through internal chaos. I wish I knew why, but I felt I must first answer a question.

When can a crow turn white?

* * *

**A/N: **Okay minor changes thanks to Mr. Folk for fixing it.


	2. Doves

**When Doves Turn Black**

_**S**__ilence ensues as the forces of darkness and light collide, resulting in the thawing of a frozen rain. Or rather a freezing revelation._

* * *

He ran, he ran and he ran deeper into the forest, not that anything could happen to him but still I followed. I followed the winding path paved by his steps, through bushes that were shaken, through blazed trail in the forest. During my talk with Arme nobody usually goes beyond the bamboo groves, but I just want to make sure about that blue fox. Sure he was strong enough, I had watched him thwack senses to the harpies even though harpies fly and he didn't, but something pushes me to follow him. Something mysterious calling me to go, and with hesitation I followed.

In the middle of a clearing I felt stinging pain in my chest. I fell. My heart ached not because I had low stamina but because I felt something trying to break free from the seal in me. I felt something over take me, something dark and sloppy but I knew I was alone in the forest. Well at least with a foxy boy trying to get away from me. But I felt something wrapping my body constricting me and limiting my movement. I put my courage to open my eye but I can't. I felt something cold trying to rip my heart out. The pain shot like lightning and I accidentally opened my eye. There I saw nothing.

The atmosphere began changing again back to normal but I was covered in sweat and leaves stuck to my soaking clothes. I ran back to the castle, I ran as if something in that forest was going to eat me. I arrived in the castle soaking wet and dirty but I immediately took a quick bath and changed clothes.

* * *

At my room I did hastily did some rituals using the sacred talismans, a ritual to detect demonic presence. I took note of the friendly ones namely, Dio, Ley, Luxus and Zero. Expecting the worst I chanted the final line of the ritual.

And then I saw orbs flying away from my room. I followed them noting were they went and I saw the orbs colliding Dio and Ley while they torture each other, the orbs upon contact placed a slowing effect. I followed the other orbs as they flew now crashing through Luxus who was in the middle of a shooting practice, then to Zero and his sword while they stare at each other seemingly talking. Only one orb left, so I followed it as it went to the direction of the forest. My heart raced as I thought of plans, should I confront the demon immediately? Should I wait for back-up? It flew past the bamboo grove and into the path I took awhile ago. I decided to confront it as the fighting might be heard from the castle; the other Chaser would certainly hurry to the location.

I prepared for the worst, sending a powerful incantation towards a certain direction.

"Final Flash of Light!"

I followed through it; I saw a blade seemingly filled by spiritual energy slashing, due to my first orb the slash was slowed down and miss me by a handbreadth. I recognized the attacker as he stare at me, he quickly pulled out his technique, although in his case was awfully slow, my technique still in effect.

The giant orb of light and holy energy crashed down my attacker, upon contact sparked wildly. The Orb assaulted him with no mercy. The attacker fell to his knees but my incantation still did without signs of pity continue burning him. Upon the slightest contact with the ground the giant orb of light exploded sending the attacker toward an incoming being. The being was preparing a spell for me, as I sensed fluctuations in the atmosphere. But upon eye contact the mage hurriedly dispelled her attack, too late though as I saw a lighting bolt shot out, coursing through by body like a snake. I did take damage but no means as serious as the boy with white hair.

"Rin, I didn't recognize you."

"So did I."

"Boost Heal!"

I heard Arme scream and an aura forming above her. Lass was healing quickly as the damage done by my technique started getting well. Though his injuries were tended, his body seems unable to take the attack by sacred glyphs and he knelt down in one knee. He sheathed his sword and breathed heavily.

"What … attack …was...that?"

"An enhanced Final Flash of Light, it goes ramming enemies with holy energy and once it made contact slows down for a longer effect."

"Holy energy, so that is why. Lass here can't take that much from holy since he has demon blood."

"Half … I am …not …like my ….brother."

I told them about my demon hunt, and they carefully explained Lass' back-story. As we head to the castle, Arme supporting Lass, I asked them if they saw Asin. They looked at me with bewildered glances, I guess nobody ever hunted for him. Poor boy, nobody even bothered going with him. We delivered Lass to his room as he felt woozy when we got to the Chambers maybe due to his half-blood the numbing ability of the talismans were just still kick in.

* * *

Night fell and I could sleep, I was still thinking about the Asin's reactions and where abouts. I tried finding solace in doing rituals but the thoughts of Gaon took the better of me. With no choice I changed my clothes for a hooded robe and fluttered my wings. I flew up to the roof of the highest tower in Serdin, the full moon illuminating my wings. As I gained altitude the feeling of nostalgia took over me, with the same means of travel I abandoned my village.

I overlooked the sleeping town; it seems so different from Gaon. I slowly remembered that day when I ran from the village, or from what used to be the village. I felt hot liquid spurring out from my eyes and let them be, my only solace in solitude.

My mind drifted off from my start of being a priestess, to the day I became full-pledged. Memoirs of the villagers also visited me, then the memories of smoke coming from the ruins of what used to be Gaon. I remembered the riddle I was given to by the village chief "when will a crow turn white, and the dove turn black?"

"That is the time that our purpose is served. Remember that Rin, once you find the answer. That will also be the answer to the time dark and light can co-exist with a thing getting lost."

I continued my recollections, I began to think of the day I met the Chase, the day I followed them here to this vastly different world and today, when I saw a different side of the cunning fox. I pondered on the reasons behind his actions, maybe he was just irritated, and that could be possible. But there must be a deeper reason, could it be his past? Maybe he was an outcast, ostracized and never felt anyone's touch. Or maybe he had a sadistic life, a single touch could be a signal to pain. Or something like this and that. My mind wandered to many possibilities about him until I realized.

"Why am I even thinking about him? Oh, right I thought He might understand my burden."

I realized it was late so I unfurl my wing and got ready to take off. I kicked the roof to gain momentum but, something hard crashed my foot. I slipped and slid down the tower and fell from the high belfry. Before impact I forcefully opened my wings to stall my descent hovering a foot above from the ground, only to feel a creature crash on me.

With almost no time to evade I rolled to my right as the creature tried stomping, dirt flying from were its foot made contact. I cast Flash of Light; the creature blinded by light got it defensive and was pushed back several feet away from, though still alive and well. Immediately flew towards the castle, I can't fight in this mental condition. I tried gaining altitude though I only soared three handbreadths away from the ground as my wings recovered, unable to bring gain any more force. I flew round and round the castle for some luck that somebody notices the events occurring outside. I tried screaming for help but sudden lose of concentration slowed me down. The creature, still in hot pursuit, chased me until I panted further slowing me down. His presence was inching to me dangerously until he vanished suddenly. I continue encircling the castle and before I reached the backdoor I felt a kick on my back sending me into crashing into a tree. As I flew towards the tree I felt the air fluctuating as kicks and punches assaulted me, causing further confusion in my mind. I crashed as a bloody mess, the tree's trunk stained by my blood. The impact shaking the tree causing a number of leaves to fall.

I tried standing up, but it seems I lost so much energy today I barely felt anything but pain, searing into every muscle. The creature approached me; in a desperate act I cast Flash of light. I managed to temporarily blind the monstrosity, enough time for me to create Eye of Storm.

By this time a door flew open as I had a glimpse of a spear and a glaive; I thank the Gods for the lives of Elesis and Ronan. What I did not expect is Ronan talking to the monstrosity urging him to finish it off as I heard.

O Gods! I have been mistaken as a harpy that was attacking travelers! Way to go Rin, fly over with a hood after fighting bird beast few days ago, I am sure you don't like those foul beings. Especially at night. I chastised over my fate, even though I knew I was over reacting.

Expecting the worst I tensed up as the monstrosity closed the gap. I tried struggling but the creature grabbed my two hands restraining them in one arm and in his other arm poking some areas in my neck. As my final attempt to survive I struggle to no avail the only thing it did was to make my hood fall as he finished what he was doing. I was paralyzed and could not do a thing, my consciousness fading.

Before finally blacking out I saw two crimson eyes glowing under the moonlight, somehow a familiar face struck my memories, the face of bloodlust turning into remorse. Before succumbing to total darkness I heard Elesis voice.

"Is that, Rin?"

* * *

I felt by consciousness returning after some unknown period of time. As I began feeling my muscles again I felt something holding my arms, it was different from the sloppy feeling of evil. I was light and warm but not to the point that it was like the winds I play with. It has the feeling of throbbing and life, like blood coursing through the body. As my mind register the bright light that was shining, the luminosity of the noonday sun. I tugged my arms towards me the feeling of pain coursing my arms. The man holding my arms stirred awake from his sleep, His eyes suddenly shooting up. I saw shock in his eyes, and pain, like this has happened to him before. He stopped moving, I was shocked at his reaction that I too held my breath. Then I saw in the corner of his eyes a tear forming, not a tear of happiness but of intense pain, a tear of extreme anguish. Just as the tear began scaling his face the door shot opened. I looked at the door revealing the petit mage holding a tray of food. As I glanced at Asin I realized it was too late, I only saw a tiny spark falling, and seconds after the sound of breaking bowls and falling mages.

Asin sped away as usual, and I tried running to catch after him again, but the sudden movement of my body was paid by intense physical pain, the injuries of yesterday breaking free from their slumber. My mouth gave a muffled moan of pain, as I fell to the bed. The fallen mage awhile ago hurriedly went near me and cast a healing spell, significantly reducing pain. Arme told me to relax as she continued her healing, gulping vials of blue liquid every after three burst of pink light.

"There, all done." She said while sweating.

"Why did you wait for me to wake up before healing? " I asked, with the hopes of being able to catch up the fox who ran who knows where.

"My healing only works with the greater chance of doing it if the patient shows signs of vitality. Being unconscious doesn't count and sleeping is the body's natural healing severely cutting of my technique's potency."

"Thanks, now excuse me I have to chase that fox."

"You can't. The technique only heals physical injuries but certainly not fatigue, and with that state of yours the healing might suddenly be negated."

"But!"

"Binding Ring! NO BUTS! We are working hard enough to lessening your pain so don't go having one while still healing."

"Arme, please" I said while trying to break free from her spell. She shook her head and performed it again, thus limiting my movement. She cast another spell, Home of Darkness as I remember. I felt dizzy after that and fell to the bed.

"Sorry Rin, we are doing this for your own good. I am gonna get Amy and Lime to fully heal you."

She said while closing the door. A second later it opened again, with her bringing her lamp. She rubbed it thrice and a small blue spirit came out of it.

"Undine, freeze her if she tries jumping off the bed."

I saw the spirit nod and went closer to me playing with my fan in the desk near my bed.

Minutes later Arme, Amy and Lime came to the room, the spirit suddenly disappearing.

"Hey, you look fine already! I guess Arme is just to humble in her healing abilities."

"Quiet Amy, with that loud voice of you nobody can recover so well."

"IF I look fine and dandy now why can't you let me go out!"

"Uhmm, lunch?" Amy said while scratching her head.

"I just want to make sure, now Rin, Lime is gonna stay here to overlook your recovery. And IF you try going out, maybe you should start talking to her Sledge Hammer."

"She did not do anything, this is not just Arme." Lime said. Secretly I smiled, good job Lime.

"Uhh, if she tries getting out she is escaping her punishment. That is not just isn't it?" Arme said hastily.

"Oh, yes." Lime said. I inwardly groaned, Lime is so gullible sometimes, especially toward those Three.

"Now Rin, be a good citizen and I will act with justice." She said while taking her Scrolls out. "Today I am gonna read you Chapter 8, passage 60 of the Theos: The Battle of the Lost Goddess.

I slump in my bed as Lime babbled her scrolls, Arme and Amy went away with Amy giving her have-fun-with-Lime-then-wink gesture. Lime continued babbling with no end about a tale I had heard in my village, and the ultimate reason why I am here: the tale of Agnesia and the malevolent Horde. I pondered upon the happening last night, and gave up as Lime's instant babbling took away my focus.

* * *

"Uh, Lime since when are you with the Chase?" I asked Lime cutting her attention.

"Umm not so long ago, they found me in the desserts of Atum, and they let me stay with them."

"How are they towards you?" I asked eager to learn about a certain boy. No I am not stalking him, I am just eager to know why he asks that way, cool and cunning, but inside is full of confusion.

Lime talked this and that without the traces of Asin. I asked about him and she said that He joined the Chase after her and he only "talks" with Jin, as Lime said. Those talks usually end up in fist fight and Jin usually overpowers Asin in the last minute. Then Asin would go into hiding again only to fight with Jin. That is what Lime said.

As I thought of why he was doing all this, I realized I was the first one actually to mind looking for him, and actually the first one to actually try to talk to him. Such pitiful person this is. I inwardly sought to be near him to know more about him, no not due to find someone to share my burden but due to pity. He seems so alone, and that façade of his was just a reflection of how people treat him. It is really horrible. I can never imagine one day in my village that somebody would not give their brightest smile or simply say Hi. I grew up in a village where everyone looks for me everyday and here a person is not even cared for. I felt guilty as if I took all the attention and left nothing to this person. As I pondered this, I failed to see that this was already sundown until Lime told me to go down and eat.

As I closed the door a certain thought entered my mind.

"Even the good ones show injustice, albeit unknowingly it is still injustice."

I gasped at my thought, but the more I tried ignoring it the more it seems to linger in different word.

Sweetness bring pain, rain bring floods, these thought continued.

As I stepped out to the dining area I was taken aback with a certain thought. White can be stained with black.

I tried to silence my mind by looking for hints of worry for Asin in the Chase' face, I know there must be one who worries for him.

* * *

Doves turn Black.

No, no, nope. I looked at each ones faces.

Elesis was bullying Ronan, both seems not to care for the world. Lire was beside Ryan, both were too happy in each others company. Arme and Lass was laughing at a pie, Jin and Amy were flirting, Seighart was still sad about Mari's disappearance. The demons Dio and Ley were fighting, Zero started at his sword. What would I expect from Luxus who was taking aim at the plates which Lime was holding?

Asin? He was not here.

No. No? No... NO... NOOOO! In my head I was shaking. I failed to realize that I was voicing my no's to loud. When I looked up I saw their face so worried about me. Eyes filled with concern, with affection. Even the demon's stop what they were doing.

I blacked out due to mental strain. In my mind the world started to snip rapidly, snip misplaced affections stung as they looked at me, it was caustic not warm, it was a freezing breeze that always blows to a stream causing it to freeze. Once again I took the attention, their worries. Once again I took Asin's favor. I cursed my self inside. That boy did not deserve such harsh treatment.

In my mind, I saw a familiar glint of malice. It was a sacred talisman glowing red, not the usual bluish tinge, but a glowing red. It was the power of the Horde inviting me once again. Back then I hurriedly ran away from it. Back then, during the time my village was destroyed I despise seeing this monstrosity. But today, It was different. It has that allure, a hidden charm that rings with it. It was an interesting note for its bizarre melody, the note of melancholy and revenge.

As I realized my thought, I ran, ran away, not because I despise the seal nor do I fear it. I was afraid of what the boy might say, afraid of what the village might say about me. I was afraid that the boy will truly run away from me, because I am no longer the child pure of innocence, the child pure of light. I ran to the blue talisman, not really that eager to touch it but hesitantly doing it. But before finally fading I glanced the red talisman, a hidden desire to touch it was welling up.

Is this the time when a dove turns gray? or perhaps black, the hidden power of the night, the terror of ...

I silenced my thought, certainly this is not from me, was it?

* * *

**A/N**: Okay since forever that people are telling me to get a beta reader, somebody actually offered me grammar corrections, even during my Ref Asc, so thank you Mr. Folk! Never thought somebody would be interested with this ideas, so there.

And If ever this stuff are still not making sense to you, then wait for the next installment (that is if I get over this block).

Okay that done So I am burning out!

Ps. there were last minute additions so sorry for the grammar issues!


End file.
